Adapting To New Circumstances
by Klutzygirl33
Summary: The group faces many changes in their lives as they to have adapt to new circumstances in Eureka. Based on speculation and spoilers for the series finale, "Just Another Day". Allison/Carter and Jo/Zane


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Eureka and never will. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

Allison Carter placed a hand on her rolling stomach, hoping that her nausea would fade away soon. She figured the stress of the DoD shutting down Eureka was getting her sick, and she just wanted it to end. She hated that this was even happening in the first place, and that everyone had to leave. She and Jack were looking at houses, and they weren't sure what they wanted yet. Although he wasn't saying it out loud, Allison could tell her husband was upset about leaving S.A.R.A.H.

Allison was startled when Jo suddenly sat down at her table at Café Diem. "Sorry I scared you. I fucking hate everything about this right now."

Allison nodded and then wished she hadn't as the nausea intensified. "So do I, but we have to live with this, unfortunately. At least I'll be with Jack and the kids."

A concerned Jo eyed her friend. "Are you okay, Allison? You don't look so good."

She sighed. "I don't feel all that great. The stress is causing me some issues, but I'll hopefully be over this soon."

"You're nauseated, right? And I can't believe I noticed, but I swear your boobs are bigger." Jo was about to ask some more questions to figure out what was wrong when she and Allison came to the same realization simultaneously. They both gasped.

Allison clapped a hand over her mouth in shock. "I'm pregnant again. I need to take a test of course, but I've been through this twice before. I should have realized sooner – I know I've missed one period, but - I blamed it on stress. Why am I so stupid?" If she hadn't been so nauseated, she would have smacked herself for not recognizing the symptoms earlier.

"Why don't we just go to GD and you can take the test there? You should have your answer pretty quickly then." Jo was pretty excited for her friends and hoped Jack and Allison were expanding their family. They had some great kids already and adding another to the mix would just multiply their happiness.

"That's a good idea. Thanks, Jo." The two women hurried up and rushed to GD so Allison could run a blood test. Sure enough, the results proved she was pregnant.

Jo squealed, which set off Allison, and they ended up hugging. "Congratulations! I'm so happy for you and Jack."

"Thanks!" Allison couldn't stop grinning. This pregnancy had come at a pretty bad time, but she was excited anyway. Jack was going to freak out when she told him. She couldn't wait for his reaction.

"Alright, well, I'm going to go find Zane. You go tell your husband." Jo hugged her again and then went off to find her boyfriend.

Allison fought off another wave of nausea and then decided to head back home. Zoe was going to arrive soon to say goodbye to the town, and she wanted to tell Jack when no one else was around. Luckily for her, she caught him eating lunch.

Jack's face lit up when he saw his wife. "Hey you! What are you doing home so early?"

"Well, I have a surprise for you."

Jack eyed her. "Good surprise?" He didn't think it was going to be a bad surprise, but it couldn't hurt to ask.

"A very good surprise. I'm pregnant." She let out a nervous chuckle and waited for his reaction. Luckily, it didn't take very long for him to realize what she had said.

"You just said you're pregnant, right?" He thought he had heard Allison say those words, but just wanted to double check.

Allison nodded. "We're having another baby."

He let out a whoop and then kissed her, placing a hand on her still flat stomach at the same time. "I love you so much, Alli."

"I love you, too."

"I honestly didn't expect this – I know we didn't talk about having more kids – but I'm glad you're pregnant. Another baby!" He led her over to the couch and they sat down there to just relax for a few minutes.

"I'll try to find a good OB/GYN once we're moved out. A new house is even more important now."

"Don't worry about that right now. We'll find out perfect house. And I promise you won't have to help me fix it up."

She laughed. "Well, I'm happy about that." She checked the time. "You have to pick up Zoe soon. And as much as I'm excited to see her, I'm pretty comfortable here."

"Me too. But I'll be back soon. When do you want to the kids?"

"I think we should tell them now since the five of us aren't often in the same room together."

"Okay." He kissed her, then got up, and left to pick up Zoe. Allison went into the kitchen to grab some crackers, which she were thrilled were there for when one of the kids got sick.

Kevin sped through the door after school a few hours later, anxious to see his stepsister. He was in luck – Jack and Zoe walked in less than ten minutes later. Allison grabbed Jenna and the entire family headed to the living room.

"Looks like you two are hiding something," Zoe observed immediately after stealing the baby off her stepmother.

Jack and Allison exchanged a knowing smile and then laid his hand down on her stomach. "Well, we found out today that we're having another baby."

Zoe and Kevin stared at their parents in shock as they processed the news. After a few seconds, Zoe smiled and then congratulated them while Kevin just sat there. After he realized what they had said, he smiled too. "So, I'm going to be a big brother again? That's awesome!"

Allison laughed. "Glad you think so. It was a shock, especially now, but it's happy news. We're very excited." She couldn't wait to see how the new baby fit into their pretty chaotic life.

"I'm not delivering this one." Zoe would do it if she had to, but Allison was her stepmother now and she didn't want to even though delivering Jenna had put her on her current career path.

The entire family ordered pizza for dinner, then talked and had fun all night.

The next day, Zane pulled Fargo aside to talk to him about something important he had been planning. He grabbed the ring box and then opened it.

"I'm flattered, but I'm gonna have to say now," Fargo joked.

Zane rolled his eyes. "I'm going to ask Jo to marry me, but I'm not exactly sure how to do it. I thought maybe you might have an idea."

"Why would you think I have an idea?" Fargo was thrilled that his friend had asked him for advice, but he had never proposed to someone before. He'd be better off talking to Carter.

Zane sighed. "Because I was going to ask you to be my best man! And I can't believe we're that close that I'm even asking you that."

"Yes! Definitely yes! But sorry, I don't have any ideas. Why don't you go ask Carter?"

"Fine." Zane stalked off semi-angrily and still trying to figure out a way to propose to Jo. He wasn't going to use the proposal that his other timeline self had created because he had a feeling his girlfriend wouldn't take it well. Plus, he wanted to be creative.

After finding Carter and talking it over with him, Zane decided he'd go for something simple – He didn't want to freak Jo out. So he planned a small dinner at Café Diem, and Vincent temporarily closed it down so they could have the entire place to themselves.

Jo was immediately suspicious when she entered. "What's going on?"

"Sit down and you'll find out." He beckoned her over, and she shrugged before deciding to join him. She was curious to find out what he was up to.

"I asked Vincent to make you your favorites today." Zane laughed nervously and tried to work up the courage to propose.

"Thanks." They sat and ate in silence before Jo got sick of it. She was about to say something again when Vincent brought dessert out and Zane stood up.

"Good luck!" Vincent went back in the kitchen, but decided to eavesdrop – He wouldn't miss this for the world.

"What's going on?" Jo asked just as Zane went down on his knee. She sucked in a breath and tears came to her eyes.

"I know we've had our issues, but I can honestly say that I can't see my life without you in it anymore. You're it for me – All that sappy, lovey dovey shit they say about soul mates? I found with you that it's true. I love you, Jo Jo. Marry me?"

Not wanting a repeat of last time – and already knowing her answer – Jo answered confidently. "Yes!" She sniffled as Zane slipped his grandmother's engagement ring on her finger. He stood up and they began to kiss, ignoring a very excited Vincent.

He leaned his forehead on hers. "You have no idea how happy I am you said yes."

She laughed through her tears. "I'm so happy you asked. And I love you, too." A year ago this time, Jo had been desolate and convinced that she wouldn't be with Zane again. She was so glad to be wrong.

The two wrapped up their desserts to go and then bolted back to Jo's place to celebrate their engagement – Which they did all night long.

Only two days after that, the DoD arrived to shut down Eureka for good. Everyone was gathering at Vincent's to say goodbye and to celebrate Allison's pregnancy and Jo and Zane's engagement. It was bittersweet for all involved.

"Keep in touch you guys. I really want to hear about that new baby of yours." Grace beamed at them, grateful to be free.

"We will definitely keep in touch – I can't let any of you go." Allison fought back tears – She hated the horrible combination of hormones and sadness and anger at the situation they were in.

"Congratulations again, Jack and Allison." Henry grinned and then he and Jack shook hands before giving in and hugging.

"I expect you all to be at our wedding!" Jo was going to miss her and Zane's friends so much – Plus, she wanted to return the favor and have Allison be her matron of honor. It was only fair.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world!" Zoe didn't harbor any ill will at them for the disaster that was last year – She understood now why they had lied. Besides, Jo and Zane were really happy and she couldn't deny them that.

"I'm glad. And I'm still sorry for the way everything went down last year." Jo still felt bad for what had occurred after the timeline shift, even though she had lived in never-ending loneliness and a dark pit of despair for months. She hadn't wanted to hurt Zoe at all, and that's exactly what had happened.

"Jo, really, it's okay. I forgave you a long time ago and I understand." Zoe suddenly got emotional and started crying, which ended up setting off both Jo and Allison.

"I promised myself I wouldn't do this." Allison laughed through her tears as Jack returned to her side and tried to calm his wife down.

"We both knew you were going to do this. Didn't you say that's why you put on your waterproof mascara this morning?" Jack laughed at she glared at him, but luckily stopped crying. He wiped the tears off her face and then hugged her.

Meanwhile, Jo and Zoe hugged and then pulled Zane in with them. Gradually, Jack and Allison joined them. Henry, Grace, Holly, and Fargo shrugged then decided to make it a very big group hug. They eventually pulled apart when it started to get too uncomfortable.

They toasted goodbye with wine (apple juice for Allison and the kids) and then started to drift out of Café Diem. The next was going to be long, emotional, and exhausting.

The next morning, Allison, Kevin, and Jenna took off in her car to get settled in the house they were temporarily renting until they could find something they loved. Jack and Zoe stayed behind to say their goodbyes to S.A.R.A.H. before she was shut down for good.

"A lot of shit has happened in our lives since we moved to Eureka. I can't believe we have to move." Zoe resented the fact that the government had shut the town down. Yeah, a lot of experiments had gone wrong, but it was still an amazing place.

Jack nodded and laughed. "You're definitely right about that. Going back to a so called "normal" life is going to be weird. What am I going to do with myself?"

"Be a normal sheriff and go have another kid with your wife?"

"Ha ha, smart-ass. I'm glad we moved here, you know? I'm so proud of you, Zo."

"Thanks, Dad." They walked through the smart house and then shut off the light one last time. They made their way to Jack's car, trying not to fall apart.

And as Jack and Zoe headed out of town one last time, they passed their past selves.

* * *

**Author's Note**: I'm basing my speculation off the promo pictures released for the finale and the TV Guide description of the episode. I'm 100% convinced we're going to get an Allison pregnancy, and have been since she and Jack married. While I hate that the series is ending, I'm excited for the series finale at the same time. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
